INSANE
by Crypt14
Summary: Kematian Woojin menyeret sang ayah Dongho sebagai terdakwa. Namun, kenyataan yang sebenarnya mengerucut pada seseorang yang tidak terduga. ONGNIEL couple/Ong Seungwoo x Kang Daniel/Wanna One/Crime/Action/BL!


**INSANE**

OngNiel Couple

Seungwoo Ong x Daniel Kang

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! Rated T to M

! Main fokus Woncoups Couple

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah membunuhnya." Pemuda kekar itu kembali berujar, mencoba memberikan kepastian yang sebenarnya. Ia menghela nafas lesu, menatap dengan pandangan jengah pada seorang hakim yang berada diseberangnya. "Berdasarkan beberapa barang bukti yang ditemukan sudah dipastikan bahwa dia yang membunuh Woojin." Pria dengan setelan jas lainnya menatap dari ekor mata miliknya. "Keberatan yang mulia! Perkataannya terlalu mengintimidasi."

"Kau berfikir itu mengintimidas? Itu 'lah kenyataannya!" Pemuda itu menaikkan oktaf suaranya, memandang sengit pada pengacara Kang Dongho, terdakwa. "Keberatan diterima." Dan ucapan itu mengakhiri perdebatan singkat antara kedua kubu. Dongho membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia merasa begitu tertekan satu bulan belakangan ini. Tuduhan yang dilayangkan padanya atas kematian sang anak cukup membuat seluruh tenaga dan fikirannya terkuras. Ia bersumpah dengan seluruh nyawanya bahwa bukan ia pembunuh Kang Woojin.

"Sidang ditunda sesaat. Kedua pihak dapat beristirahat sejenak dan akan kembali dimulai pukul 2 siang." Ketukkan pada palu itu membawa Dongho mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Menatap dengan padangan lelah pada sang pengacara.

.

"Minumlah dulu." Ia menarik sudut bibirnya paksa. Menggumamkan kata terima kasih dengan nada yang begitu pelan. "Dongho- _ssi_." Sang pengacara berujar, membawa pandangan Dongho menujunya. Sejenak hening, Dongho masih menunggu Jonghyun –pengacaranya- kembali berujar. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kedua pasang iris mata itu bertemu. Dongho begitu memahami bahwa Jonghyun berada dalam keraguannya. Ia tersenyum kecut, membuang arah pandangnya menuju tanah yang tengah dipijakinya kini.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, Jonghyun." Ia mencicit dengan nada yang bergetar. Dongho begitu lelah, amat sangat lelah. Jonghyun terdiam, merasa terpukul atas ketidak percayaannya pada sahabatnya itu. Jonghyun begitu memahami Dongho dibanding siapapun. Mendapati berita bahwa Dongho membunuh anaknya sendiri membuat Jonghyun memiliki pertanyaan yang begitu besar dalam dirinya.

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang, menatap pada langit kota _Busan_ yang tampak begitu biru diatas sana. "Aku akan berusaha semampu ku, berjuanglah sebentar lagi."

.

.

"Hey! Daniel." Pemuda yang terpanggil menoleh, sejenak melupakan minuman kaleng yang hendak ditenggaknya tadi. Ia menggumam, masih menunggu rekannya itu melanjutkan. "Kasus Kang Dongho yang kita tangani itu, kau tahu hari ini adalah sidang perdananya?" Seungwoo, pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya. Menatap tepat pada Daniel yang kini sibuk menyeruput cairan sodanya. "Hm, lalu?" Ujarnya, menanggapi Seungwoo dengan nada yang terdengar tidak tertarik.

"Entahlah, tapi apakah kau fikir Dongho itu benar-benar membunuh anaknya sendiri?" Seungwoo kembali membuang pandangannya menuju ponsel miliknya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan sofa. Daniel tak merespon, hanya berlalu menuju sofa kosong disisi Seungwoo. "Mungkin saja." Ujarnya kembali dengan nada sedikit cuek. Meraih ponsel miliknya dan terfokus pada benda itu.

"Tapi menurut pendapat ku, hal itu terasa janggal. Mengingat kesehariannya Dongho begitu dekat dengan anaknya dan sepertinya hubungan keduanya begitu baik." Ia menatap pada Daniel, mengangkat kedua kakinya sembarang untuk diletakkan diatas pangkuan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Daniel tersentak sejenak, setelahnya menatap pada Seungwoo yang tengah melemparkan cengiran khas miliknya. "Kau cinta padaku 'kan? Jadi jangan permasalahkan kaki ku itu."

Daniel mencibir, menepuk pelan kaki kanan milik Seungwoo yang berada diatas pahanya. "Itu hanya pendapat mu. Di dunia ini apapun bisa terjadi. Lagi pula siapa yang tahu apakah hubungan Dongho dengan anaknya itu benar-benar baik atau tidak." Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan sofa, menatap pada langit-langit ruang kerja keduanya.

"Aku dengar dari pengacaranya langsung. Kim Jonghyun itu sahabat dekatnya Dongho setahu ku." Menepuk pelan lengan Daniel, membawa pandangan pemuda itu jatuh padanya. Seungwoo kembali tersenyum khas. Memberikan isyarat pada Daniel untuk memberikan pijatan pada kedua kakinya. Nyaris memprotes namun tertahan saat Seungwoo dengan kata mutiaranya kembali membuatnya mengalah. "Kau mencintaiku kan?"

.

.

Langit kota _Busan_ tampak begitu gelap. Dongho terdiam, tepat disisi jendela kecil dalam ruang sel tahanannya. Ia membuang nafasnya berat. Kembali menjatuhkan pandangnya pada secarik foto sang anak dalam genggamanya. Ia tersenyum kecut. "Woojin- _ah_ , sebenarnya siapa yang tega membunuh mu." Ia mecicit lirih. Sesaat menatap pada jam yang bertengger didalam ruang selnya. Pukul 2 pagi.

Ingatannya seakan kembali berputar pada ucapan Jonghyun siang tadi. Ia merasa begitu tertekan dengan semua ini. Dengan seluruh pasang mata yang menghardiknya. Seluruh pasang mata yang bahkan sebanyak apapun ia berteriak bahwa bukan ia pembunuhnya tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun. Dongho tertuduk begitu dalam, menangis disana. Ia begitu ketakutan.

.

"Hai, bagaimana kabar mu? Maaf aku tidak bisa menjenguk mu tiga hari belakangan. Minhyun sakit, ku fikir aku harus memberi waktu bersamanya." Jonghyun menyodorkan kopi kalengan pada Dongho. Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat sebelum meraih benda itu. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya.

Jonghyun membuang nafasnya panjang. Mengeluarkan beberapa berkas yang berkaitan dengan kasus Dongho. Mencermatinya kembali. "Dongho- _ya_. Bisakah kau menceritakan ulang kejadian ini? Sejak awal." Jonghyun tampak berhati-hati dengan ucapannya. Ia mengerti betul sejak kasus itu mencuat sahabatnya nampak berlipat-lipat kali lebih murung. Ia terdiam, menunggu Dongho merespon.

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan?" Dongho mencicit, menatap kosong pada rerumputan dibawah kakinya. "Tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan padamu, Jonghyun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana semua kekacauan ini terjadi." Jonghyun terdiam, tahu betul Dongho menahan tangisnya. Ia membuang nafasnya kembali, menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya itu. "Tidak apa. Tidak apa jika itu berat untuk mu."

"Aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku bersumpah aku tidak membunuh Woojin ku." Dan tangisnya pecah. Dongho sangat tertekan, bukan hanya karena tuduhan yang dilayangkan padanya namun juga bayangan bagaimana cara anaknya mati. Itu begitu membuatnya nyaris bunuh diri. Jonghyun terdiam sempurna, ia sungguh-sungguh merasa sulit untuk memenangkan kasus ini. Seluruh bukti mengarah pada Dongho. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menuju lagit kota, mencoba meredam keraguannya.

.

"Yo, _babe_!" Daniel nyaris menjatuhkan beda dalam tangannya saat suara sapaan Seungwoo terdengar begitu jelas. "Apa yang kau masukkan dalam saku mu itu?" Seungwoo berusaha mencari tahu sebelum akhirnya Daniel menangkap salah satu tangannya yang hendak menyentuh kantung celana miliknya. Seungwoo menatapnya sejenak. Sebuah ciuman ringan dan cengiran khas Daniel membuat darah Seungwoo mendidih cepat.

"Mau mati kau ya?!" Melayangkan tinjunya tepat pada ulu hati Daniel, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh karena rasa nyeri yang secara tiba-tiba menyerang. "Nah, nah! Rasakan itu." Ujarnya, setelahnya menarik Daniel menuju sofa ruang kerjanya. Menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada sang kekasih. Bagaimana pun Seungwoo tetap mencintai Daniel-nya.

"Sudah jangan seperti bayi begitu, kita dapat kasus baru untuk diselidiki." Ia melemparkan berkas dalam amplop coklat itu keatas meja didepannya. Daniel meraihnya, menatap pada berkas itu sesaat. "Pembunuhan lagi?" Seungwoo mengangguk antusias. "Keren kan?" Tukasnya dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Kembalikan, minta saja kasus lain." Daniel membuang nafasnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan sofa. "Heh? Kenapa? Kasusnya cukup menarik." Pemuda dengan surai hitam legam itu mengambil alih berkas-berkas tadi, menitinya satu persatu. "Minta saja kasus korupsi atau perampokkan." Daniel kembali menolak, menaruh pandangannya pada Seungwoo. "Kau tidak mau menanganinya tidak masalah, aku bisa sendiri." Ia mencibir, menatap Daniel sekilas dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terkena masalah lagi. Ingat saat menyelidiki kasus Kang Dongho, kau hampir diserang bukan?" Daniel mentitah, berharap Seungwoo mengerti maksud keengganannya. "Itu karena aku lengah, lagi pula jangan sangkutkan kasus satu dengan yang lainnya Daniel Kang yang terhormat." Ia mencibir, merasa direndahkan oleh statement Daniel. Pemuda dengan warna surai coklat keemasan itu menghela nafas berat. "Kau itu tidak mengerti arti kekhawatiran orang lain ya?"

"Oh, jadi saat ini pacar ku yang tampan ini sedang mengkhawatirkan ku rupanya." Seungwoo bereaksi. Menatap Daniel dengan tatapan berbinar yang dibuat-buat. "Sayangnya tidak." Ujarnya sarkastik. "Sudahlah, berhenti mencemaskan ku. Aku ini juga pria, bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, jadi tenang saja. _Calm down babe_." Ia tersenyum tipis, menepuk bahu Daniel sekilas sebelum berlalu.

.

.

Jonghyun masih tampak sibuk dengan beberapa berkas kasus Dongho yang tengah ditanganinya kini. Ia membuang nafasnya panjang, memijat keningnya yang terasa begitu berdenyut. "Istirahtlah, kau itu manusia bukan robot." Sekilas menarik kurvanya dan meleparkan senyuman itu untuk Minhyun. "Sebentar lagi." Ujarnya tepat setelah Minhyun meletakkan tubuhnya dibangku seberang meja kerjanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Dongho?" Menyeruput teh _chamomile_ miliknya. Ia masih menatap intens Jonghyun yang tengah melepaskan kacamata miliknya. "Pendeskripsiannya hanya _hancur_." Ia kembali memijat pelipisnya. "Aku tidak berfikir dapat memenangkan kasus ini." Minhyun terdiam. Salah satu tangannya menepuk pelan punggung tangan Jonghyun yang tergeletak diatas meja. "Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha, Jonghyun- _ah_." Tersenyum tipis berharap akan mengangkat beban yang tengah bertengger pada pundak sang kekasih.

"Hukumannya berat jika aku kalah dalam kasus ini." Jonghyun menatap dalam sepasang iris Minhyun. Pemuda itu menyadari satu hal bahwa ketakutan Jonghyun begitu beralasan. Bahwa tujuan akhir yang menunggu kasus itu begitu menyakitkan untuknya nanti. "Itu bukan salah mu." Mencoba menjadi egois meski Minhyun pun merasa begitu terpukul keras jika hasil akhirnya jatuh pada Dongho. "Ini seperti bermain dadu dengan taruhan nyawa orang lain. Ah- serius aku benar-benar merasa ragu." Jonghyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan bangku. Menatap pada langit-langit ruang kerjanya. Minhyun sangat mengerti pemuda itu menahan airmatanya.

"Tidak ada bukti lain yang menjauh dari tuduhan pada Dongho?" Jonghyun menggeleng, masih mencoba meredam emosinya. "Bagaimana dengan cerita dari sisi Dongho? Kau sudah menanyakannya?" Minhyun masih memancing, mencoba membantu Jonghyun meredam rasa bersalahnya. "Aku fikir ia tidak sanggup menceritakannya kembali" Berakhir dengan kedua iris matanya yang memandang Minhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya kembali.

"Setidaknya ia harus bercerita agar kita tahu kenyataan dari sisinya." Jonghyun mengangguk dengan senyum kecut dibibirnya. "Aku juga berharap seperti itu."

.

.

Pemuda itu menatap kosong pada langit-langit sel tahanannya. Ia tak bergeming, hanya berbaring dilantai dingin itu dengan pandangan kosong. Secarik kertas foto dengan figure sang anak masih terjepit diantara jemarinya. Ia bersenandung kecil, lagu yang menjadi pengantar tidur Woojin dulu.

"Kang Dongho." Terhenti, detik berlalu dan pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya. Mendapati seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam berdiri diambang sel tahanannya. "Apakah aku mengenal mu?" ia berujar begitu lirih. Pemuda itu mengangguk samar, membawa dirinya untuk merendahkan tubuhnya. "Ong Seungwoo, kau ingat? Detektif yang menyelidiki kasus mu dulu." Seungwoo tersenyum tipis, menatap penuh rasa sakit pada Dongho yang tampak begitu berantakkan.

Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang yang dulu pernah diintrogasinya kembali. Dalam keadaan yang begitu berbeda. Seingatnya dulu Dongho adalah figure _kekuatan_. Ia bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari Daniel, kekasihnya. Namun saat ini, keangkuhan serta figure yang melekat padanya seakan luntur.

Dongho beranjak, menyeret tubuhnya mendekat. "Bagaimana kabar mu?" Seharusnya Seungwoo tak perlu menanyakan hal retorik seperti itu. Dongho terdiam, cukup lama. "Luka mu, kau baik-baik saja?" Sedikit tercekat, ia menatap Dongho lama. "Oh, ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Ada rasa ngeri yang bersemayam disana. Seungwoo belum melupakan saat dimana ia mengalami penyerangan saat menyelidiki kasus Dongho.

"Kau tahu itu bukan aku? Bukan aku yang melukai mu." Dongho berujar lirih dan Seungwoo menelan air liurnya berat. "Uh, entahlah." Ia tersenyum kikuk, merasa bingung akan jawaban untuk Dongho. Dongho tersenyum paksa, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sel tahanan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia menatap tepat pada iris mata Seungwoo, dan pemuda itu berani bersumpah bahwa binarnya telah hilang. Sebelumnya bagi Seungwoo, tatapan Dongho begitu kuat namun hangat. Tatapan seorang ayah, sungguh-sungguh seorang ayah.

"Aku sedang menangani kasus pembunuhan lagi, dan terdakwa sudah akan menajalani sidang. Aku hanya mencoba menjenguknya." Ia mengangguk, menatap Dongho yang tampak lesu. "Bagaimana sidang mu?" Dongho tak bergeming, hanya membuang pandangannya dari Seungwoo. "Aku fikir akhir dari hidupku akan datang sebentar lagi." Ia terkekeh paksa.

"Hey, positiflah. Jangan seperti itu." Seungwoo tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia memberikan semangat pada seorang terdakwa mengingat apa pekerjaannya, namun Seungwoo adalah Seungwoo bagaimana pun kerasnya saat ia mengintrogasi ia hanya manusia dengan rasa empati dan simpati yang berlebih.

Dongho terkekeh kembali, merasa geli dengan semangat yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang dulu pernah menggertaknya kuat. "Kau tidak datang dengan kekasih mu?" Seungwoo terdiam, mengangkat bahunya. "Ku fikir dia akan menyusul." Tukasnya cuek. "Ong Seungwoo."

Ia menoleh, diikuti oleh Dongho yang menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Daniel. "Nah, benarkan." Seungwoo mencicit. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Daniel menatap bergantian kearah Seungwoo dan Dongho. "Berbicara sebentar." Ujarnya cuek. Sang kekasih menautkan alisnya. Setelahnya menarik lengan Seungwoo untuk berdiri dari posisinya. "Kau tahu kan, berbicara dengan terdakwa itu suatu kejahatan." Daniel mentitah, Seungwoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Mati saja sana." Memberikan tendangan pada tulang kering Daniel sebelum berpamitan pada Dongho dan berlalu.

Daniel meringis, sejenak menyentuh tulang keringnya. Iris matanya menangkap Dongho yang masih menatap kearahnya. Mengubah air wajahnya detik setelahnya dan hendak berlalu. Dongho terdiam, sebuah fikiran seakan berkecamuk disana.

.

.

"Kau itu keterlaluan tahu tidak? Kau itu tidak sepantasnya bicara seperti tadi didepan Kang Dongho. Jadi menyebalkan tahu tidak?!" Seungwoo menggerutu. Melempar asal ponselnya kearah meja ruang kerjanya. Pemuda itu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang menjadi tempat favoritnya.

"Memang apa yang salah? Bukankan ucapan ku benar?" Daniel berspekulasi, membat Seungwoo menatapnya malas. "Cara mu itu yang salah. Memangnya terdakwa itu seperti kotoran anjing yang menjijikan sampai-sampai kita dilarang untuk mendekatinya?" Seungwoo tahu akhir dari perdebatan ini akan membawanya untuk mendiamkan Daniel selama berhari-hari.

Baginya Daniel itu _perfect_ , sangat sempurna apabila ia bukan tipe orang yang telalu ceplos dalam mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Seungwoo begitu jengah setiap kali Daniel akan menjadi begitu sarkastik. "Mereka memang seperti kotoran anjing 'kan."

"Hey!" Seungwoo merengut keras, menatap tidak suka pada statement Daniel. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Tukasnya muak. Daniel mengangkat bahunya cuek, menyesap rokok yang terjepit diantara belah bibirnya. Seungwoo terdiam, memutuskan untuk tidak kembali beragumen. Ia begitu muak dengan ucapan Daniel sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menyamakan manusia dengan kotoran anjing? Itu sangat kasar.

Daniel beranjak setelah sebelumnya mematikan putung rokok miliknya. Mendekati Seungwoo yang begitu sibuk dengan game diponselnya. Ia muak dengan Daniel, begitu muak. Hingga layangan protes milik Seungwoo tertahan saat Daniel melumat permukaan bibirnya.

Seungwoo cukup kuat untuk melawan sebenarnya, ia tidak selemah itu. Hanya saja pemuda itu memilih tidak mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya. Membiarkan aroma tembakau dari bibir Daniel menyeruak dalam mulutnya. Bagai ekstasi yang memabukkan. "Aku begitu mengkhawatirkan mu, hanya itu." Ia dapat mencium bau rokok yang begitu kuat dari nafas Daniel.

Seungwoo tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Daniel begitu memperhatikannya. Ia mengerti akan trauma saat dimana seseorang menyerangnya dulu. Saat ia tidak bersama Daniel, dan pemuda itu dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit dimana ia dilarikan untuk mendapat pertolongan. Ia tahu, wajah khawatir saat itu adalah nyata bahwa bukan hanya ia yang mencintai Daniel, namun juga sebaliknya.

Hanya saja bagi Seungwoo Daniel melupakan satu hal penting. Bahwa ia juga seorang pria yang dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Seungwoo menatap lama pemuda yang terduduk dilantai tepat disisi sofa yang tengah ditidurinya kini. Merekam bagaimana raut wajah Daniel yang begitu serius. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku menghargai ketakutan mu tapi ku mohon berentilah bersikap terlalu over. Aku berjanji tidak akan terluka lagi."

Daniel membuang nafasnya berat. Meletakkan kepalanya diatas perut Seungwoo. Hanya disana tanpa kembali beragumen. Ia begitu mencintai Seungwoo-nya, hanya itu.

.

.

"Jonghyun- _ah_ , aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk mu." Dongho merogoh saku celananya. Mengelurkan sebuah kancing kemeja berwarna hitam dengan garis perak yang melintang ditengahnya. Serta sebuah tulisan dengan aksen rusia yang begitu kecil disepanjang tepi kancingnya. Terdapat bercak darah kering dibeberapa tepi benda kecil itu.

Jonghyun menatap benda itu lamat-lamat setelahnya menatap Dongho. "Kancing baju?" Ia mencoba memastikan maksud dari pemberian pemuda itu. "Milik pembunuh Woojin sepertinya." Tukas Dongho. Jonghyun mengernyit. "Bagaimanakau tahu?"

"Aku mengambilnya dari genggaman mayat anak ku. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain kau dan aku." Ia kembali menjelaskan. "Aku fikir, Woojin sempat memberontak saat akan dibunuh dan mungkin ia menarik salah satu kancing baju orang itu tanpa sepengetahuannya." Jonghyun terdiam sesaat, masih mencerna maksud dari pembicaraan Dongho.

"Dan satu lagi, bisakah kau bertemu dengan orang ini dihari selasa?" Jonghyun menatap lama foto yang tengah disodorkan Dongho padanya. "Untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya?" Tukasnya. Dongho membuang nafasnya tenang. "Kau mungkin akan mengetahuinya nanti. Hanya temui saja pada hari selasa, tidak di hari lain, mengerti?"

.

"Ya Tuhan, dimana aku meletakkan kunci mobilnya?" Seungwoo masih sibuk mengacak-acak seluruh isi ruang kerjanya dengan Daniel. Mencoba menemukan benda yang tengah dicarinya itu. Masih berusaha membuka beberapa laci meja. Namun ia terhenti, tepat saat tangannya berniat menyingkirkan majalah dewasa dari dalam laci kedua meja kerjanya.

Seungwoo menatap lama benda ditangannya kini. Sebuah pisau bedah. Milik siapa dan untuk apa?

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Secepat kilat menyembunyikan barang temuannya itu saat Daniel secara tiba-tiba muncul diambang pintu. "Uh? Oh, itu belum. Dimana aku meletakkannya ya?" Ia sedikit gugup, kembali menari kunci mobilnya dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun. "Nah, ini dia!" Ia mencicit, melemparkan cengiran pada Daniel. Setelahnya keduanya beranjak.

Seungwoo sedikit berdiam diri selama perjalanan menuju kantor pusat. Fikirannya masih berkecamuk pada pisau bedah yang ditemukannya tadi. "Kau lapar?" Menoleh sesaat pada Daniel setelahnya menggeleng pelan. "Ah, aku sedikit lapar. Tidak masalah jika kita berhenti sebentar?" Ia tersenyum pada sang kekasih memberikan isyarat bahwa tidak masalah.

Berjarak 20 menit Daniel kembali pada bangku kemudi dengan beberapa makanan siap saji ditangannya. Ia tersenyum sekilas menuju Seungwoo sebelum meletakkan makanan itu pada bangku belakang. Seungwoo terdiam, sedikit merasa tertarik dengan gelang rantai yang menggantung dipergelangan tangan kanan Daniel.

Mobil kembali melaju, dan suasana hening kembali terasa kontras. "Kau sedikit diam sejak kita pergi tadi, apakah ada yang mengganggu fikiran mu?" Daniel memecah, menatap Seungwoo dari ekor iris monolidnya. "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan mungkin." Mencoba melemparkan senyuman agar Daniel berhenti merasa khawatir. "Baiklah."

.

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?" Pemuda itu menatap lama Jonghyun. Jonghyun terdiam sesaat, menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Uh, tidak ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan sebenarnya. Hanya ingin mengajak mu minum kopi." Pemuda dihadapannya mengernyit. "Aku cukup sibuk hari ini ku fikir, jadi maaf tidak dapat berlama-lama." Ia bangkit, hendak beranjak dari hadapan Jonghyun sebelum ucapan Jonghyun menahannya.

"Oh, kancing baju mu. Itu.. terlepas?" Jonghyun menatap intens pada deretan kedua dari bawah kancing kemeja yang tengah dikenakan oleh pemuda dihadapannya itu. "Ah, ini. Ku fikir tersangkut. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Dan ia beranjak, meninggalkan Jonghyun yang kini tampak memandang lekat kancing baju di tangannya itu. "Sama."

.

.

Seungwoo menelan air liurnya berat, kembali menatap pada pisau bedah diatas meja tidurnya. Ia memandang lekat langit-langit kamarnya. Mencoba kembali mengingat saat penyerangan yang menimpanya beberapa saat lalu. Dan pemuda itu terhenyak, dengan cepat bangun dari posisinya dan meraih ponselnya.

Beranjak menuju laptop miliknya yang teronggok diatas meja baca. Menyambungkan ponselnya dengan komputer miliknya. Ia mencoba mencari sebuah gambar yang sempat diambilnya setelah penyerangan yang terjadi padanya. "Ah, syukurlah aku belum menghapusnya." Ujarnya.

Memperbesar sebuah sudut pada gambar itu. Seungwoo merasa tulang dalam tubuhnya berganti menjadi jelly saat itu. Ia merasa begitu lemas. Berbalik untuk menatap pisau bedah diatas meja tidurnya. Seungwoo tidak ingin mempercayainya, namun fakta yang ditemukannya begitu nyata dan mengarah. "Daniel."

.

.

"Kau sudah menemui orangnya?" Jonghyun mengangguk, memberikan kancing itu kembali pada Dongho. "Kau akan bebas, aku pastikan." Jonghyun terseyum pasti. Ia beranjak, mencoba untuk memberikan titik temu akan kasus itu.

.

.

Selasa siang itu cukup terasa panas. Sidang akhir dari kasus pembunuhan Dongho terhadap anaknya. Penentu akan kehidupan Dongho. "Pengacara terdakwa, apakah ada sesuatu yag ingin anda jabarkan mengenai kasus client anda?" Jonghyun beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkah sedikit mendekat pada sang hakim. "Aku memiliki bukti baru yang cukup kuat untuk mengatakan bahwa client ku tidak bersalah." Ujar Jonghyun pasti. "Namun sebelumnya, bisakan aku meminta seorang dari saksi yang hadir untuk berdiri tepat didepan anda?" Sang hakim mengernyit, setelahnya menimbang keinginan Jonghyun. "Baiklah, keinginan dipenuhi."

"Kang Daniel, bisakah anda berdiri disini sebentar?" Jonghyun mempointkan. Perkataan pengacara muda itu cukup untuk membuat riuh suasana dalam ruang sidang. Seungwoo tercekat, ia mengetahui betul alur dari sidang ini. Daniel beranjak, memenuhi permintaan Jonghyun.

Sang pengacara muda mendekat menuju hakim, memberikan sebuah benda dalam plastik bening padanya. "Itu adalah kancing yang diambil Kang Dongho dari dalam genggaman Woojin. Aku berfikir bahwa Kang Woojin sempat melakukan perlawanan sebelum akhirnya tewas mengenaskan. Dan kemungkinan saat melawan Kang Woojin menarik salah satu kancing itu hingga terlepas tanpa sepengetahun si pembunuh." Sang hakim masih menatap lamat pada kacing dengan sedikit bercak darah itu.

"Dan Kang Daniel, kehilangan salah satu kancing kemeja dengan bentuk yang sama persis. Kemeja itu adalah seragam khas sehingga tidak mungkin di produksi lebih dari satu." Jonghyun menatap tajam pada Daniel. Detik setelahnya pengacara muda itu terkapar dengan luka tembak menganga diperpotongan lehernya.

Daniel menatap datar Jonghyun yang tampak kesulitan bernafas. Suasana riuh menjadi satu-satunya hal yang tampak dalam ruang sidang itu. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara bajingan." Tukasnya sebelum hendak kembali memuntahkan timah panas dari dalam senapannya. "Daniel!"

Ia terdiam, terhenti saat hendak menekan pelatuk pistolnya. "Berhenti sekarang juga atau ku tembak!" Seungwoo berujar keras, membawa Daniel memandangnya lekat. Seungwoo bersumpah tubuhnya begitu gemetar hebat mendapati cara Daniel memandang sangat berbeda.

Seungwoo terdiam, masih menodongkan senjatanya dari kejauhan. Daniel membuang pandangannya, kembali menuju Jonghyun yang masih berusaha untuk sadar. Mengerti bahwa Daniel tidak akan menggubrisnya Seungwoo memuntahkan timah panasnya nyaris mengenai tubuh Daniel. Pemuda bersurai emas kecoklatan itu menatap tajam Seungwoo, detik setelahnya memuntahan peluru dari senapannya mengenai bahu kanan pemuda itu.

Seungwoo meringis, jatuh pada tempatnya seraya meremat kuat bahu kananya yang mulai mengucurkan darah segar. Daniel terdiam pada tempatnya, mencerna apa yang telah dilakukannya. Detik selanjutnya berniat menghampiri Seungwoo. Namun langkahnya terhenti tepat saat tembakkan telak menggenai dada kirinya.

Pemuda itu terdiam, darah segar menguar dari dalam mulutnya. Daniel hanya menyentuh lubang didada kirinya. Merematnya. Pandangannya seakan berputar. Ia dapat mendengar samar suara Seungwoo yang bereteriak memohon. Daniel merasa dunianya nyaris menggelap, namun ia tersadar saat sebuah tembakkan kembali mengenai tubuhnya. Ia merasakannya, sensasi dari rasa sakit yang teramat.

Hingga beberapa kali letusan dan pemuda itu ambruk dengan genangan darah disekitarnya. Seungwoo membeku, luka tembaknya seakan mati rasa mendapati tubuh tak bergerak Daniel. Ia hanya terdiam disana tanpa tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Bahkan baginya untuk menghmpiri Daniel pun begitu sulit. Seungwoo benar-benar membeku.

.

.

Angin terasa cukup kuat sore itu. Langkahnya masih mengayun, membelah rerumputan yang sedikit meninggalkan sensasi gatal pada permukaan kulit. Seungwoo tersenyum tipis, meletakkan 3 tangkai lili putih pada makam kekasihnya. "Hai." Ia berujar sedikit lirih, menempatkan tubuhnya disisi makam. Angin dingin menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya. Ia terdiam disana,mencari kata untuk disampaikan pada Daniel.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau pasti mengkhawatirkan ku, bukan?" Ia terkekeh, namun ada nada menyakitkan disana. "Kau akan dimaafkan, aku percaya itu Daniel. Tuhan akan memaafkan mu." Ia merunduk sesaat, menatap rerumputan yang dipijakinya. "Maaf tidak pernah mencoba bertanya tentang mu. Apakah begitu sakit? Pasti begitu sakit 'kan?" Seungwoo menahannya, mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Ia tahu betul Daniel membenci pria yang menangis.

"Kau pasti sangat sakit 'kan. Maaf." Tapi baginya, sekalipun Daniel membencinya itu tidak masalah karena bagi Seungwoo rasa bersalahnya pada Daniel begitu besar. Ia tidak pernah mencoba tahu mengenai masalah Daniel, tidak pernah mencoba untuk menanyakan _apakah semua berjalan dengan baik, hidup mu_. Atau menanyakan _apakah ada masalah yang dapat kau bagi_ Seungwoo tidak pernah melakukannya. Ia begitu bersalah, menyadari bahwa kesepihakkan antara ia dan Daniel itu terjadi. Daniel berotasi padanya, namun ia tidak.

Fakta menyakitkan bahwa Daniel kemungkinan mengidap _schizophrenia_ , motif pembunuhannya terhadap Kang Woojin pun tidak pernah terungkap. Spekulasi sementara yang diberikan pengadilan tinggi bahwa semua dampak dari masa kecil Daniel yang tidak bahagia. Ia terkurung pada masalahnya, tidak ada tempat berbagi. Seungwoo merasa bersalah, begitu congkak menganggap Daniel sudahmembagi semuanya padahal nyatanya pemuda itu hanya membagi senangnya.

Ia menyimpan begitu rapat permasalahannya, bersikap _humble_ ceria dan tidak menunjukkan penyakit kejiwaan apapun. Seungwoo terpukul, sangat. Namun ia harus tetap berfikir realistis. Hidupnya berlanjut, begitu pula Dongho yang bebas bersyarat dengan tuduhan menyembunyikan barang bukti dan Jonghyun yang mampu bertahan setelah mengalami koma selama 2 hari. Seungwoo memutuskan berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai detektif, hidup dirumah yang dibangun Daniel untuknya. Seungwoo melanjutkannya, hidupnya dan mengubur kisah tentang seorang Kang Daniel untuk cerita pengantar tidur anak-anaknya kelak.

* * *

 ** _E.N.D_**

* * *

Hola! who's remember me? XDXD ah, so sorry for being inactive. Lagi banyak aktifitas jadi belum sempet buat nulis lagi, beberapa ff Meanie pun terbengkalai (maaf meanie shipper). Ngobrol soal ff ini aslinya sih iseng2 berhadiah aja ky ciki wkwk jadi kalo kurag ngena mohon dimaklumi. Kenapa castnya **ONGNIEL** karena ya saya mau buatnya ongniel wkwk gak ding, tadinya mau buat meanie cuma karna gak cucok sama alurnya ya jadi dibuat ongniel aja. Disini Danielnya agak kurang waras XD (maaf Daniel stan) entah kenapa kalo liat Daniel itu suka ngerasa cocok buat dibikin sebagai aktor yg doyan bunuh2 tanpa sebab xD. oh ya, soal ONGNIEL couple awalnya aku kira Daniel lah bottomnya tapi ternyata salah ya X'D pantes ngerasa janggal aja gitu masa si bongsor Daniel jadi bottom wkwk. Gak banyak curcol deh ya, anyway HAPPY EID MUBAROK (maaf telat). **JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN KOMEN KALIAN DIKOLOM REVIEW.** see ya :*


End file.
